characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Minish Cap)
Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, an adventure game published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Advance. Background One year, in celebration of when the Picori last came to Hyrule 100 years ago to the day, the festival was unusually grand. Hyrule Castle was hosting a tournament of sword-fighting skill that calls to mind the heroes of legend. That year’s champion was a mysterious man by the name of Vaati. He won the tournament with an almost magical ease, and all of Hyrule was abuzz with rumors about this shadowy figure. The young Link, who attended the festival that year with his childhood friend, Princess Zelda, was charged by his grandfather, Smith, with delivering a sword that would be presented to the champion. During the ceremony following the sword competition, Vaati shattered the sacred Picori Blade and opened the Bound Chest, which, for an age, had been sealed by the Picori Blade, trapping evil monsters within. Vaati was after the Light Force, that golden light that was once wielded by the hero mentioned in the legends of the Picori. He subdued the castle guards and turned Princess Zelda to stone before making a speedy departure. Vaati was a Minish, an apprentice of Ezlo, who was also a Minish. Ezlo had made a magical cap with the power to grant wishes, but Vaati had stolen it and used it to become a powerful sorcerer. He had transformed Ezlo into a hat himself, then proceeded to hunt down the Light Force. Link was then asked by King Daltus to seek out the Picori and ask them to reforge the sacred blade, and traveled to the Minish Woods with the help of his Map. There he met Ezlo, a curious creature who he rescued from a group of monsters. Ezlo hopped on his head and offered to help him find the Picori. He also helped Link shrink down to a minuscule size — the size of the Picori people, who called themselves the Minish. Link met with the elder of Minish Village, who told him that in order to reforge the sacred Picori sword he would require the four Elements, the embodiments of the sacred powers of earth, fire, water, and wind. Powers & Abilities *'High Weapon Proficiency:' No matter what kind of weapon he's wielding, chances are he will master them in a heartbeat. *'Skilled Puzzle Solver:' Thanks to his huge arsenal and his above-average intellect, Link is capable of sorting out all sorts of obstacles that require a lot of skill. *'Skilled Swordsman:' Link has received training from some of the most experienced swordsmen in Hyrule, who taught Link several secret techniques. **'Spin Attack:' Allows Link to charge his sword and then release, causing him to spin around in a circle. **'Sword Beam: '''Allows Link to shoot beams from the tip of his sword when he's at full health. **'Dash Attack:' Allows Link to attack with his sword while he uses the Pegasus Boots. **'Peril Beam:' Allows Link to shoot a beam when he's low on health. **'Rock Breaker:' Allows Link to slice through solid stone. **'Roll Attack:' Allows Link to perform a powerful thrusting attack after rolling. **'Down Thrust:' Allows Link to perform a powerful downwards thrust while he uses Roc's Cape to jump. **'Great Spin Attack:' An extended version of the Spin Attack in which Link can move around while spinning. Equipment *'Four Sword:' A legendary magical sword with the power to dispel evil, break curses, and creating four spiritual clones. These clones can deal damage and use all of Link's weapons, but they have to move in the same ways as Link, and they will disappear if Link, or any of the clones take damage. *'Ezlo:' A Minish that was turned into a hat. It gives Link tips, and allows him to shrink to the size of an ant. *'Mirror Shield:' An indestructible shield that can deflect all sorts of projectiles with a magical wave of energy. *'Gust Jar:' A non-damaging artifact that works as a potent vacuum, capable of sucking up lots of substances. *'Cane of Pacci:' Another non-damaging artifact that can flip upside-down any item, and it can fill holes with kinetic energy to allow Link to use them as trampolines. *'Magical Boomerang:' A special boomerang that Link can control at will. It can stun enemies or bring items closer. *'Mole Mitts:' A pair of gloves that allow Link to dig tunnels at high speed. *'Lantern:' A classic lantern that Link can use to light the way, melt ice structures, or set some foes on fire. *'Remote Bombs:' A set of explosives that Link can detonate at will. *'Pegasus Boots:' A pair of magic boots that allow Link to run "as fast as the wind", and charge at the enemy. *'Roc's Cape:' A magic cape that allows Link to leap large distances. *'Ocarina of Wind:' A musical instrument that allows Link to call Zeffa, a bird that can carry him to distant regions of Hyrule. *'Bow & Arrows:' A powerful ranged weapon. Link can also use Light Arrows, which deal even more damage. *'Grip Ring:' A magical ring that allows Link to easily grip to rough surfaces, such as a very steep mountain. *'Power Bracelets:''' A pair of bracelets that increase Link's physical strength, even in his shrunken form. Feats Strength *In his shrunken state, capable of lifting objects much bigger than him. *Capable of pushing gravestones bigger than himself. *In his shrunken state, was able to destroy Vaati's Wrath's arms. Speed *In his shrunken state, capable of dodging raindrops. *Capable of keeping up with Reborn Vaati's teleportation. *Capable of deflecting Vaati's lightning spells. Durability *Survived an attack from Vaati that turned Zelda into stone. *Can survive attacks from all of Vaati's forms. *In his shrunken state, survived an explosion that spanned the whole room he was in. Skill *Defeated Vaati. *Found the Four Elements and fixed the Four Sword. *Received training from the six Blade brothers, and the ghost of Swiftblade I. *Even while he's small, he's still capable of destroying foes much bigger than himself. Weaknesses *His arsenal is more focused on puzzle-solving than power. *In his Minish State, his durability becomes laughably low, as even raindrops can damage him. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Explosives Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Clone Users Category:Protagonists